1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a water-level/vibration detection apparatus suitable for simultaneously detecting water-level and vibration of a washing machine and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine generates a stream of water by rotating a pulsator using a motor, thereby realizing washing of laundry as the stream of water applies shock to the laundry.
The washing machine typically sequentially performs washing, rinsing and dehydration operations.
In the washing operation, laundry is washed via friction between the laundry and a stream of water generated when the pulsator is rotated in a state in which wash water and detergent have been fed into a water tub.
In the rinsing operation, after the used wash water is drained from the water tub after completion of the washing operation, fresh (clean) water is fed into the water tub and a rotating tub is rotated several turns. The above described cycle is repeated plural times and finally, the wash water is drained from the water tub.
In the dehydration operation, the water tub is rotated at a high speed to remove wash water remaining in the laundry.
The washing machine includes a water-level detection apparatus to detect the level of wash water in the water tub. The water-level detection apparatus allows an appropriate amount of wash water to be fed based on the amount of laundry in the water tub during water-supply and rinsing operations.
In addition, the dehydration operation may require a vibration detection apparatus to detect unbalance caused by eccentric rotation of the rotating tub when laundry accumulates at one side.
Recently, to reduce complexity, time and costs required to separately install the water-level detection apparatus and the vibration detection apparatus, an apparatus to detect both the level of water and vibration has been studied.